Changing
by hubub
Summary: Babe story from when Steph was in high school, i'm afraid I'm scottish and don't understand American class levels
1. Chapter 1

Today was the first day of our sophomore year in high school and I could not be more ready

Today was the first day of our sophomore year in high school and I could not be more ready. Mare and I stood smiling and chatting happily as we waited for the bus to take us onto our new year at school.

My name is Stephanie Plum and I am in my sophomore year at school, I was wearing tight Levi's and a small tank top in preparation for the new-year. I would have put on a pair of low heels but my mom was bugging me this morning that they were hooker shoes so I was forced to pull on a pair of tennis shoes.

Mary-Lou was my best friend and had been since kindergarten when I spilt milk down her new dress and she mashed a cookie into my hair. She was typical Burg in front of everyone else and the best friend I could ask for. Since she was projecting her Burg image Mare had on some well fitting jeans and a nice blouse with tennis shoes and her hair pulled into a high pony tail. My hair was down and curling wildly around my face as usual but I couldn't be bothered pulling it up, this paired with my makeup made me look older. Or at least that's what I thought and I hoped it would be enough to make Joe Morelli notice me.

Joe Morelli, he had lived along the street from me and I had been warned off him by my mother so often that he was something of an obsession of mine now. The only problem was he was almost six foot of lean Italian hunk and every girl in school also had the same obsession. Oh and he had a sort of girlfriend, Terri Gilman, he was captain of the football team and she was head cheerleader. Minor detail since it was well known that he stepped out on her an awful lot.

The bus pulled up and I was jolted from my daydreams of Joe by someone falling into the back of me. I turned to glare at the idiot and was faced with someone I had never really met before. Must be a new kid, Carl was laughing with Big dog and Eddie and I fit the pieces together putting out a hand and helping him from the ground. Then I turned glaring at Carl who suddenly turned on his charm and swung an arm around me.

"Steph Baby, that glare can't be directed at me. He's just some stupid new kid." I snorted and walked from under his arm continuing to glare.

"Stupid? Think you're looking in a mirror Carl." I looked to the new guy who was scowling as he looked at the floor before we all pilled on the bus and took our usual seats leaving the new boy at the front of the bus where the guys were throwing paper at him. I took pity and told Mare I would be back before moving forward and sitting next to him facing the back and but looking at him.

His eyebrow shot up in question and I laughed.

"Stephanie Plum, don't raise your eyebrow, I can't do it." I told him eliciting a smile finally.

"Carlos."

"So you're new?" He nodded. "What year you in? Where are you from?"

"Sophomore, Newark." He answered and I grinned before punching him lightly in joke.

"Christ, complete chatter box you are." I told him. Just then we were interrupted by the boys in our year.

"Steph, what you doing talking to him?" Carl asked throwing some a scrunched up paper at me which I caught.

"What you think you could continue a conversation for more than two minutes without asking me to sleep with you? Thought not." I retorted throwing the paper back and smiling at Carlos. "Sorry got to go, Mare looks bored. Talk to you later."

"Sure." He answered and I smiled before wandering back down the bus to Mare and sitting down.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"What? He's new I was just saying hi." I defended myself.

"Look we want you to be miss popularity again this year so that you can get prom and homecoming queen when it comes okay. Hanging around with guys like him will not help you."

"Look Mare, I would be happy if I got the queen roles but I'm not going to work for it until the campaign stage. Anyway who cares who I hang out with, I'm just going to be me. If I win then cool, if not oh well."

"Come on Steph, you are like the most popular girl in school just now. All the guys fancy you and the cheerleaders are practically begging you to join."

"So what I don't want to be a cheerleader and hell the guys in our year are losers." We talked for a while then got off the bus, I was glad to see Carlos was in our class and offered him the seat in the back corner next to me so he could at least speak to someone.

I took the time that Mrs Mitchell was talking to study him, he was sort of an awkward kid, long black hair that was messy falling just past his shoulders that although were quite broad he was really skinny giving him a sort of girly frame. This combined with the fact that he was quite tall only made him look skinnier and more awkward. You could tell looking at him that he was intelligent but other than that I had nothing.

He kept to himself mostly as I listened to Mare for once and worked the room trying to get back in the loop with people. The only good thing about it was that because I had gone round talking to people I managed to get my social calendar filled for the next two weeks.

I returned to my seat and up dated my planner just as the bell rang and we parted for our first day being Sophomore's.

Three weeks later I sat in algebra seconds away from banging my head on the desk when the class was interrupted. Carlos walked in slowly holding his head as high as he could but if the bruise on his eye was any indication he had probably been beaten up. I felt sick, how could people do that to someone, he probably did nothing, but because he was so quiet he got beaten up. I couldn't take my eyes from him as he handed our Mr Ledger his pass and took his seat. Carl and Big Dog were high fiving and laughing and I knew who it had been.

I tried to concentrate on my algebra after that but my eyes were drawn to him and after a while I realised it was a good thing they were. Mr Ledger handed him his paper from our surprise test last week and I noticed he had full marks. A tutor from my class would probably get me better at Algebra and plus if it was Carlos I could make sure the guys left him alone. Not to blow my own horn but Carl still fancied me and Eddie was a good friend from when we were younger.

As soon as class finished I noticed Carlos waited behind pretending to take a long time to pack his stuff away so I copied and told Mare I would see her at lunch.

"Hey."

"Eh, hi." Carlos stammered looking away form me.

"You okay?"

"Sure just walked into a door. You know clumsy." He was so quick to answer and I could feel the nerves rolling off him.

"Yeah what ever. If you want me to talk to them I will but I wanted to ask you a favour." He looked sort of worried but locked eyes with me and when I smiled he nodded waiting.

"Well it's just that I hate Algebra and really just can't get a hold on it like but I saw you're pretty good at it and I was wondering if you had time like twice a week or so to like tutor me? I don't mind if your busy but I just thought it couldn't hurt to ask."

He smiled a proper smile then and I couldn't help but smile back at him when he nodded.

"Sure thing. When do you want to do it?"

"Well I was thinking on like a Sunday night and a Wednesday night since we have double Algebra the next days? But only if that works for you?"

"Sure, will I come to yours or do you want to come to mine? Or we could go to the library or something?"

"Why don't we do Sundays at my house and Wednesday's at you're house. We could use it to get to know each other or something?"

"Sure thing. Eh, I have to go, Mrs Cole wants me to go for a meeting. I'll speak to you before Sunday though."

"Cool thanks." With that he was gone and I couldn't help but smile, I turned to leave and found Mr Ledger sitting on the edge of his desk smiling at me.

"Thank you Stephanie."

"For what Sir?"

"Carlos isn't making friends easily thank's for giving him a chance." I smiled nervously and shrugged.

"He seems nice and I suck at Algebra. I have an ulterior motive." He just nodded and I exited to catch up with Mare in the lunch room.

When Sunday came I was nervous, I mean it was one thing asking for a tutor but when he got here and was questioned by my parents until I was thoroughly embarrassed and then he asked how much I knew this was not a good idea.

Before I could think of the embarrassment that was about to happen the doorbell rang and I jumped down the stairs trying to beat Val to it. Unfortunately she tripped me and as I stumbled she shot past and beat me to the door.

"Who are you?" she asked in a disgusted tone but I just grimaced and smacked the back of her head.

"Sorry Carlos this is my moronic sister Val. Come in." I told him as I held Val against the door so that he could look in.

"Sorry but I have to introduce you to my mom and dad before we start or they will be a pain in the ass for the rest of the evening." He smiled and nodded before following me into the living room.

"Daddy this is Carlos, he is helping me with my Algebra." Dad looked up and stared Carlos down before turning his eyes back to the television.

"Make sure that's all you help her with." He warned and I breathed a sigh of relief before leading him into the kitchen.

"Mom this is Carlos he is helping me with my Algebra." My mom looked him up and down before reciting the house rules. Just before we left she asked the question I was dreading and I felt my face heat up.

"So is Carlos a boyfriend as well as a tutor?"

"Thank's mom, no but even if there was you would have killed it with that question." I rolled my eyes and lead Carlos up to my room before slamming the door in Val's face and pointing to the desk.

"Sorry about that, my dad is protective and my mom is a little weird. You see why I was worried for you to meet them, my whole family is psycho."

"Just wait till Wednesday, you're family is nothing compared to mine." He joked setting his Algebra book on the table and placing two pens and his jotter down by it. I sighed and reached for my jotter pulling it out and dropping it on the table and taking the stool indicating for Carlos to take the desk chair.

"So what are you really stuck on?" He asked and I bit my lip looking at the list he had written about the different topics.

"Can we just go over as much as we can. I'm really not good at math so there is nothing I can really get my head around. If it's too much trouble you can go, I wouldn't be annoyed or anything." My head was still down and I started when his fingers tipped my chin to look at him.

"We'll just go to the start and work it through. We only have three weeks to catch on so it's not too much trouble." I smiled and picked up my pen and we started.

We worked for two hours and I was finally getting some of the information although Val kept coming into my room as well as mom so we had barely any peace.

By the time nine came around we packed up and I walked him to the door.

"Thank's Carlos. I can actually get some of it now." I laughed hugging him and was surprised when he hugged me back slightly.

"Sure thing, listen on Wednesday is it okay if you come to mine after school and I'll get you dinner, it's just I work later on."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I watched him walk to the curb, when he reached it headlights were clicked on and a Mustang pulled forward from a few houses down and I nearly swooned at the sight. Just as Carlos was getting into the car Carl and Eddie walked down the street and noticed him.

"What's that loser doing here Steph? He bothering you?" Carl shouted up to me still eyeing Carlos who was paused with his foot in the door.

"Shut up Carl. See you on tomorrow in school Carlos." I waved and watched Carlos car disappear.

"So what was he doing Steph?"

"He's my Algebra tutor and friend. You gonna be an ass Carl or will I have to cut you from being a friend of mine?"

"Nothing by it Steph just making sure he knows he's not all he thinks he is. You want to come to Pino's with me after school tomorrow?"

"Sorry going with Eddie tomorrow for some kindergarten friend chat."

"What about Tuesday?"

"Sorry me and Mare have dance class on Tuesday."

"What about Wednesday?" Christ can anyone say desperate.

"Sorry but I'm going to Carlos' on Wednesday." At this he sighed and started moving down the street where Eddie flashed me a grin and followed grabbing him in a head lock.

"Real smooth the new boy getting time and you can't. Good one mate." I laughed shutting the door and going to bed.

I sat in Pino's waiting for Eddie to arrive and smiled when he headed in the door with my cousin Shirley on his arm. She went to the table at the door with her friends and he sauntered over the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

"So things going well with my cousin then?"

"Sure thing, she's brilliant. You got a love life yet or still turning all the boy's down?"

"Hey I don't want to be stuck with some moron I don't like just because everyone else thinks he is the shit."

"Yeah, yeah. So you moving with Carlos then? Carl was pissed he was at yours took me all my persuading to stop him from beating him this morning."

"Yeah well just tell him if he lays a hand on Carlos I will get him back."

"A lot of drama for someone you don't fancy."

"No it's nothing for a friend helping me out." I told him and he smiled as we ordered. We chatted for a while and finished our pizza then he walked me home.

"I'll take care of Carl for you alright."

"Thank's Eddie. See you tomorrow." With that I gave him a hug and disappeared into my house.

I was thankful when Tuesday finished and I met Mare for dance class. I loved the outfits and the fact we trained at the same time as the football team. I got to strut my stuff while Joe Morelli was running in little shorts in the field next to our practice.

The dance team had to wear small black shorts and a small red tank top. We ran some laps then stretched off and practice passed quickly, I got back just as I spotted a Mustang idling at the curb and smiled looking around for Carlos, when I didn't see him I waved by to Mare and walked over to the Mustang.

The driver didn't roll down the window until I knocked and I was stunned when he did, he was gorgeous, deep mocha skin like Carlos' but with muscles bulging through his tight white shirt. I smiled then introduced myself and shook his hand.

"Manuel Manoso, Carlos' big brother. So you're the dumb bimbo getting tutoring."

"Hey I may be stupid but I'm not a bimbo."

"Sure cause you're not batting your eyelashes just to get Carlos to help then as soon as you pass Algebra you'll drop him like the weirdo he is." I felt my anger boiling up at this and without thought my fist shot out catching him square on the jaw and his head snapped back slightly.

"Don't you have more faith in your own brother than that? He's a nice guy, he has been nothing but a friend to me and I'm sorry that some of my friends don't see that but do you know how often I have had to sit in the company of boring shit's rather than Carlos just to keep him from getting beaten up? He's helping me without asking for anything in return for which I am really grateful. Maybe you should pay attention to your brother if you think the only reason I would talk to him is if he is helping me because he is a sweet and very intelligent guy, maybe he would have more confidence if his family believed in him a little." By the time I finished my rant I was fuming.

I turned to stalk away and spotted Joe Morelli coming across the fields towards us but I had no patience to act the bimbo for him so I stalked on past.

"Cupcake, you okay?"

"Just fine Joe. See you around." I shouted walking towards the school, I knew I was blanking him and that it wasn't helping my case for getting him away from Terri but I didn't care.

I stormed through to my locker and grimaced when I wrenched it open smacking it against the other door. I stuffed my books into it and pulled out my I pod tucking it into my joggers I had pulled on after training. I turned to start the run home and almost knocked Carlos on his ass.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." I apologised blushing deeply.

"It's cool. I was just getting my books to go home."

"Cool I'll walk you out. How are you?"

"Okay, just had A.P Geography prep with Miss Harris so happy it's over. Why are you still here?"

"I have dance on Tuesdays. Met your brother."

"Oh, I'm sorry he is a bit of an ass."

"Yeah, I got that. So what are you doing tonight?"

"Working at seven but other than that nothing. Heard you had a date with Carl?"

"Ha, in his dream's. No he asked but I said I was busy. Do you want to catch a pizza with me at Pino's? It's a Tuesday so Pino's has this stupid competition to eat the Pino's pile up pizza it's finished as half six."

"Are you sure? You could find anyone else to go with, why me?"

"Look if you don't want to go just say no it's okay. I want to get to know you, I mean I think we would make good friends and hell you're not Burg like everyone else at this school and I'm trying not to be I think we would be good friends."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you, sure I'd love to go. I'll pick you up at five?"

"Sure, but don't expect much, I need a shower after my run." I laughed and we reached the car park where I glared at his brothers car.

"We could give you a lift?" He offered.

"Na, it's cool, I like running. I'll see you at five." I hugged him then headed off at a jog homeward.

After showering and pulling on some jeans and a tight shirt I picked up my leather jacket and boots and waited in the living room for Carlos. Dad took one look at my outfit and squinted out the window.

"Always different boys picking you up." He stated although it was worded so that I had to answer.

"I don't have time for a boyfriend just now, they are too much drama daddy so I just have friends and the boys are safer to go places with but I am meeting Mare and Elizabeth at Pino's Carlos is just taking me and we will eat then come back here at six thirty because he has work."

"It's okay Pumpkin, just be careful." I smiled and at that moment the most beautiful bike pulled up at the curb and I almost drooled, which turned into surprise when Carlos pulled the helmet off. I hadn't thought it was him.

I bounded out the door and to the sidewalk my mouth still open and stared at the bike as Carlos grinned.

"Wow, that bike is the sex." I told him accepting the helmet and cramming it over my curls. He didn't say anything just waiting for me to climb on behind him.

"Hey the competition doesn't start until half five how about we see what this bike can do. I have never been on a bike before can we?"

"Sure thing. Let's go."

I climbed on and half an hour later when we pulled up to Pino's my heart was still hammering in my chest.

"That was so cool." I told him as he put our helmets onto the bike and pocketed the keys waiting for me to stop fixing my hair.

"It's my brother's but I told him I was coming here with you and he said I could borrow it. He likes you." I snorted but brushed the comment off and lead him inside.

"Hey if the guys lay into you ignore them, they are friends of Carl and he's jealous I would rather spend time with a proper friend than a click friend. You know what I mean?"

"I'm a proper friend?" He asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure you are. Let's eat." We entered and every eye was on us, I lead him over to my groups table and introduced everyone placing him at my end of the table next to me and at the edge so none of them could attack him.

Carl, Eddie, Big Dog, Mary-Lou, Elizabeth, Shirley and Gail were at the table giving me strange looks so I kept the conversation neutral.

"Anyone ordered?" There was a nod so we settled back into conversation, Carlos only talked when asked a question and kept himself to himself mostly. Big Dog won Pino's Pile up Pizza competition which meant he ate a loaded pizza without throwing up in the fastest time.

Just as Carlos was about to take me home Joe Morelli turned up and sauntered over to our table.

"How you doing Cupcake?" He asked leaning against the top of the booth.

"I'm okay Joe. How are you?"

"Not bad, not bad. You okay after earlier? Never been brushed off till then." He joked and I smiled.

"Sorry just dealing with an asshole. You looked good playing today, the team going to win this year?" I asked and his smile turned blinding making me melt.

"Sure thing Cupcake. You were looking good in those little short's at practice, don't know how you thought I was playing good, every time you moved I dropped the ball." I giggled as the rest of the girls at the tabled swooned.

"I didn't say you were playing good. Just looking good." I joked back and couldn't help but swoon properly when he laughed loudly turning his best smile on me.

"Always liked your sense of humour. You going to Mister's on Friday night?"

"No, my parent's only let me out till eleven and since it's on till twelve I can't get home. You taking Terri?" I asked innocently trying to hide my jealousy and disappointment.

"No, we decided to have a break see how things go. I was thinking we could go? I'll get you home by eleven." At this I'm pretty sure I would have fainted if I wasn't already sitting down.

"Eh, sure thing."

"Cool, I'll pick you up at eight on Friday." I nodded and he swaggered back over to his friends leaving me to take a few deep breaths while we watched him leave, at the last moment he turned a blinding smile on me and winked. I smiled back then turned away trying not to blush with the whole table watching me. As soon as the door closed behind him all the girls started squealing and talking at once.

"You brushed him off?" Mare asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I was angry and it didn't occur to me at the time."

"Jesus Steph, he asked you out and offered to go home early just so you could go." I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, well I have to get going, my dad and I are going to watch the match together and Carlos has work so I'll phone you later Mare. See you guys tomorrow." I spoke to the rest of the table and wandered out with Carlos.

"So you like Pino's challenge night?"

"It was okay. I'm just not used to big groups, you know?"

"Sure, I guess the guys can be a little intimidating but their cool when you know them." I told him picking up the helmet.

"Never knew you are Morelli knew each other."

"Yeah he's lived just along the road from me all my life, 'never go near those Morelli boys' my mom would say. So you know me I do everything I shouldn't, hell it gets you more fun. If it gets me to Mister's on Friday with my friends then even better." I joked and climbed on behind him as he motored to my house.

He dropped me and I hugged him before walking into the house, I dumped my jacket and toed off my boots in the hall before grabbing a beer and a soda from the fridge and headed to the living room. I handed the beer to my dad and sat on the sofa as the pre game show started.

"Daddy is it okay if I go to Mister's on Friday?"

"Who are you going with?"

"Joe Morelli, he says he will pick me up at eight and drop me off before eleven. Mary-Lou and Gail are going as well as Eddie and Carl so I wont be the only sophomore there. Well I'm sure Joyce is going but hell I won't even add her in the category of normal girls." I joked and looked to my dad.

"Sure thing Pumpkin. If you promise to stay in Mister's the whole night you can stay out till twelve." I jumped up and hugged him before sitting down to enjoy the game.

"I think I'll come home at eleven, if he can't accept that then he isn't worth it." Daddy smiled at me and I grinned before turning back to the television just before Val came storming in.

"Daddy can I go to Mister's on Friday too?" She asked.

"Who are you going with?" He asked and she smiled.

"Mary Copper. She is in my home room."

"Okay, back by eleven and keep an eye on your sister."

"Daddy can't I stay out till twelve like Steph can?" She whined and I knew why he had allowed me to stay later if I wanted. He knew I wouldn't whine and fight his decision.

"No, since you were obviously eavesdropping, you will know Stephanie will be home at eleven so shall you."

"But she is going with a boy, I'm going with my friends."

"Valerie my decision is final." He stated as the game started but just then the phone rang and Valerie ran to get it.

"Stephanie it's a boy for you." I stood heading for the phone eyes still on the television and told Dad to fill me in when I got back.

"Hello?"

"Eh, Stephanie, it's Carlos."

"Oh hi."

"I don't have to work tonight any more. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something? If you don't want to that's fine it's just I thought that…" I cut him off before he made me miss more of the game.

"Well I'm watching the game with my dad if you want to come and watch it?"

"Sure thing, ten minutes?"

"Yeah, see you then." I hung up and jumped back onto the sofa.

"Carlos wants to hang out so I said to come and watch the game is that okay?"

"Ranger's narrowly missed. I thought you were going on a date with Joe?"

"I am, Carlos has trouble fitting in but is a real nice guy who is helping me with my Algebra, remember you met him? Anyway we're just friends."

"It's okay." I relaxed back into the seats and watched the game till the doorbell rang and I heard Val scramble to the door.

"Daddy, Stephanie invited a boy round." She shouted.

"Then let him in to watch the game. You're letting a draft into the house."

Carlos appeared round the corner and I smiled patting the seat next to me which he settled in to watch the game. We watched in silence until the first quarter then I went to get drinks.

"Beer Daddy?"

"Thank's Pumpkin."

"What do you want Carlos? We have soda or orange squash."

"Soda please, do you need a hand?"

"No I'm cool. I'll just be a second." I entered the kitchen and collected the drink's, I gave Daddy his beer and Carlos his soda before settling on the sofa again.

"So Carlos what are you doing in school?" Dad asked and I groaned settling into the seat thankful he wasn't trying to scare him.

"All the same classes as Steph sir."

"Frank, please. You have any brothers or sisters?"

"One brother and four sisters. Mamma says we drive her mad." He joked and I smiled resting on the arm rest and stretching my legs across Carlos, he didn't seem to mind just continued chatting with Dad until the whistle blew and the second quarter started. I stayed in my position just turning to watch the game. In the half time break we chatted about the game, seems Carlos was a Ranger's fan too so dad was loving him.

By the time the game finished Dad walked Carlos to the door just as the phone rang. It was Mare so I rushed over hugged Carlos and allowed Dad to send him home then sat on the stairs the cordless glued to my ear for the next hour.

We finally hung up and I couldn't keep the smile from my face, I was going to Mister's with Joe Morelli.

The whole of Wednesday went by in a blur and I spent the lunch time with Joe sitting by the football field talking about the Ranger's game and Mister's on Friday. When the bell went he walked me to class and I couldn't help but grin like a fool when he kissed my cheek in front of my entire Geometry class.

When three o clock came I was so hyper, I walked from Algebra with Carlos to his brother's car and for once the idiot didn't dampen my happiness. We were almost there when Joe turned up and swung an arm around my shoulders.

"Feel like going to Pino's Cupcake?" He asked and I grinned but tried to look apologetic.

"Sorry Joe, I'm going to Carlos' house. We have Algebra to learn."

"I'll teach you Algebra. Come on you can get him to tutor you another night."

"Sorry Joe but Carlos is my friend and I said I would spend tonight at his. I'll catch you tomorrow, okay?"

"It's okay Steph, you can go." Carlos told me but I shook my head and grabbed his arm as he went to leave.

"No I want to come. I haven't seen you're house or been interrogated by your whole family yet. See you tomorrow Joe." I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him then blushed when he placed a soft kiss to my lips and left.

"See you tomorrow Cupcake. If you get bored later, call me." I waved then linked arms with Carlos.

"You can go with him you know, don't just come because you said you would." Carlos told me and I put an arm around his waist pulling him to the car.

"I want to come. I thought we were friends? Oh, sorry if you don't want me to come it's okay." The thought he might not want me there struck me halfway through talking.

"No, no that's not what I meant. Of course you're my friend, let's go."

He pushed back the front seat and climbed in leaving me the front seat so I smiled and hopped in. We peeled from the lot and the music was blaring, I looked back to Carlos and he just shrugged so I let it be and started mouthing the words to fifty cent. Manuel hadn't spared me a glance but suddenly he turned the music down so we could talk and glanced at me.

"You know fifty cent?" He asked incredulous.

"Sure, not much but I like this track. What you were going to call me a bimbo again?" I asked glaring at him, he grinned and turned to show off a fading bruise on his left jaw and I couldn't help but smile.

"Na, figured it wasn't worth it pissing you off. You got a mean right hook girl." He told me and I couldn't wipe the satisfied smile from my face.

"Good, so we cool or are you still pulling bullshit?" I asked keeping an eye on his face, he smiled and held out his right hand which I shook.

"We're cool. So you're in Carlos' class?"

"Sure thing we have homeroom and most our classes together but he's smarter than me so we have a few separate. How old are you?"

"Going to be twenty in June." He told me his eyes never leaving the road but he glanced back at Carlos a few times.

"So you're working or college or what?" I asked.

"Working, only smart people like Carlos go to college in our family."

"I want to just get a job after school, I hate this studying shit, I'm no good at it. Hell I look forward to Sundays and Wednesday's now because you don't make me feel dumb Carlos." I told him turning round to smile.

"It's cool I like having a study partner." He grinned back and Manuel laughed so I punched him lightly on the arm.

"Hey, you're supposed to drive not laugh at people." I joked facing forward again.

He laughed again and started speaking Spanish to Carlos who turned beat red and looked to his shoes.

"Hey, what was that? It's not nice to speak about people." I told them glaring for good measure.

"Nothing, he was just teasing me." Carlos jumped in and I narrowed my eyes.

Before we could speak any more we pulled into a driveway and I hopped out pulling the seat forward for Carlos to get out. It wasn't too nice a neighbourhood but the house looked well put together and well maintained. I bent down and examined a flower bed then started smiling and turned to Carlos.

"These are beautiful, who ever planted them knows their stuff. My mom went mental because they didn't have any of these left in the garden centre. See how they are set in lines right to the edges, it's so that they don't bow because they tend to but if there are others at the sides they wont so they aren't touching so another can't steal their nutrients." He looked at me smiling but before he could speak I heard a voice from behind and turned to find who could only be his mother.

"Well, well, someone who knows these things but I wouldn't waste it on Carlos or his brother they wouldn't know plant's if I hit them with a bouquet." She joked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh me either normally but my mom is still hoping, I would rather help my dad in the garage to be honest." I told her and if possible she smiled wider speaking to Carlos in Spanish.

"I get the distinct feeling you're speaking about me when you speak Spanish." I said smiling as Carlos replied blushing.

"All good. Now let's get you in. It's almost half three and you two need to get studying." She told us and Carlos picked up my bags as I followed him inside.

I met his whole family but they were absorbed in what ever was on the television so we just went up to his room to study.

"Carlos, why are you at our school but none of your sister's are?"

"I got a scholarship out of my last school for college when I finished but I want to go to the army so I used it to go to a better school."

"Oh, wow, the army. Why do you want to do that?"

"My father was in the army. I want to make him proud." I looked around his room it was small with a single bed that held only very thin sheets. There were car and army posters all over the walls and a small study desk that had everything tidied and stacked neatly on the shelves above.

I set my book down and we started going over everything again, two hours later I was thoroughly frustrated, I just didn't understand it and the more I thought about it the more confused I was getting. Just when I was about to storm out there was a stampede noise heading towards the door and Carlos dropped his head. We had moved from the seats to the bed and he was sitting against the head board legs spread and the book between it as I lay the length of the bed on my stomach with my feet in the air. I turned to the door just as four girls burst in and stopped dead.

"Carlos, we heard you had a girl up here." The youngest told him as she climbed on the bed and all over the book. He spoke softly in Spanish and they continued the conversation as if I wasn't here although I knew they were speaking about me.

Suddenly there was peace and they were all looking at me until the eldest girl spoke, she had to be just younger than us.

"So are you the one that punched Manuel?" She asked and I groaned but before I could answer the man himself walked into the room and laughed.

"Too right, the girl got a mean right hook." He joked ruffling my hair and picking me up so I was sitting on his lap. I didn't mind too much since it felt brotherly but the girl's all looked confused.

"Manuel, you hate white girl's what's the difference here?"

"She's loyal to the point of pain." He laughed and I smacked his cheek lightly.

"Yeah well don't insult my friends." I told him before jumping from his lap and sitting on the stool again, I didn't like the glares Carlos was shooting at him and though it had something to do with me sitting there.

"Boyfriend wouldn't like that eh?" He asked smirking and I blushed.

"Joe isn't my boyfriend. I would be stupid to let that happen, he's a player."

"Yeah and he wasn't trying to get you in the game?" He joked.

"Sure he is but I'm not playing by his rules. We have a date but he isn't my boyfriend." At this Manuel snorted then twirled his keys round his finger signalling the end of study time.

"I can get my dad to pick me up if it's trouble getting me home."

"No it's okay, Anyway Carlos promised you dinner and I thought I would tag along." I rolled my eyes causing him to laugh.

"Come on Carlos you can't leave me with him, I need someone to keep me interested." I joked and tugged on his hand gathering my stuff into my bag and leading us downstairs.

"Hold up Babe, I'll just get my wallet." With that he rushed up the stairs leaving me to contemplate the whole 'Babe' thing. Oh well it was cute.

We climbed into the car and set off for Pino's. I was loving this I had eaten here almost every night this last week, I was going to be fat but at least I would have fun getting there.

We grabbed a booth near the back and Manuel went to order.

"See the whole Babe thing." I asked Carlos and he blushed before looking down.

"Sorry it just kind of slipped out." I grinned and took his hand squeezing it.

"No I like it but I wouldn't let Joe hear it." I told him then let go of his hand flashing him a smile as he grinned at me his red face lessening.

Manuel chose this moment to return and we chatted about menial things until the food arrived, I was getting on really well with Manuel a fact I'm pretty sure Carlos didn't like too much but hell it wasn't like I fancied him.

"So whitey if you're not going out with Joe who you after?" he asked and I smiled.

"I didn't say I wasn't after Joe. He's hot but I hold no illusions, if we kiss then fine but I'm not going past that with him. He's a player and a cheat not qualities I like in a boyfriend. Why you trying to proposition me?" I joked batting my eyelashes at him in a joking manner.

"If you were sixteen I would be all over you're ass girl, but I got age lines." He joked and I laughed.

"I am sixteen, early girl. Just can't be assed learning to drive, my dad is an ass trying to teach me and the driver's ed teacher is an idiot."

"It's settled then whitey, I'm not a player or a cheat and I can teach you to drive." He joked pulling me under his arm and I laughed.

"Sorry but I got age lines too and eighteen is as high as I'm willing to go especially since if I go any higher my dad will have a coronary." He smiled and let me from his grip and the conversation turned towards cars.

Once we finished dinner Manuel dropped me off and I gave Carlos a hug before he climbed into the passenger seat. Just as I reached the other side Manuel came out and gave me a hug too kissing me on the cheek and whispering thanks. I just shrugged and headed inside as I heard their angry Spanish voice disappearing down the street.

"I'm home!" I shouted before disappearing into my room to call Mare.

Friday night came quickly and I couldn't help but get hyper with nerves. Mary-Lou helped me pick an outfit so here I was at five minutes to eight in the living room with Val and Mary as well as my mother and father waiting for Joe to arrive.

I wore a short denim skirt with knee high boots with a little heel and a thin polo neck jumper to top it off. My hair was in ringlets and I had dark eyes with no other make up on. Val was driving Mary and herself but was still trying to convince Daddy to let her stay out till twelve.

When the doorbell rang she jumped from the couch to get it and I heard her giggling when he spoke.

"Hi Joe. You look really good tonight." She purred and when they walked round the corner she was grasped onto his arm and he was looking to me for help.

"Hey Joe." He managed to brush off Val at this point and by the time I was standing he had me in his arms hugging me then dropped a kiss to my cheek.

"You look beautiful Cupcake." He told me as Val huffed.

"Not too bad yourself Joe." I teased and he let me go but took my hand as he turned to my father offering him his free hand.

"Mr Plum. I promise to have your daughter home by eleven sir." Then he turned to my mother and smiled. "I'm terribly embarrassed by this Mrs Plum but my mother asked me to take this opportunity to ask if she might enquire after your fairy cake recipe. They were delicious at the last church sale." He told her and I fought the urge to snort when my mom brought him the recipe with a smile and patted his cheek fondly.

"You kids have fun." She told us and I was glad to be free as soon as we were in the car I burst out laughing.

"What?" He asked looking confused.

"They were delicious at the last church sale." I teased using a high voice.

"Okay, okay so I was sucking up, hey first impressions count." He told me smiling and I felt myself melt slightly.

We had a great laugh at Mister's and when ten rolled round I couldn't help but smile. Manuel walked in looking gorgeous, he leant against the bar and had a drink. The girls all flocked to him and I suppressed an eye roll as he smiled and kept their attention without pin pointing any specific girls.

I danced for a while with Joe until I felt a tap on my shoulder and found Manuel standing grinning. He looked to me then Morelli and shouted over the music.

"Can I borrow you're girl for a dance?" Joe looked reluctant but I smiled and kissed him on the cheek so he went off and was flocked by Manuel's fan club as he waited by the bar.

We danced to a fast paced song laughing and joking then when the beat slowed down he pulled me to him and we chatted.

"So got bored with the fan club and wanted some personality?" I asked teasingly causing him to laugh.

"Na, just figured I'd give my number one fan a dance. You know you can't resist me." At this I giggled and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Sure I do, I'm you're number one fan when you decided to move to Alaska." At this he pretended to pout making me laugh harder.

"Whitey I'm hurt. Come on tell me what you want me to do so I can be you're true love." He joked and I smiled thinking.

"You have to be smart, kind, loyal, faithful, funny, flexible with your time but not with your affections and let me be myself." I told him truthfully as I pretended to count the points on my fingers.

He smirked for a while then laughed and pulled me closer as he whispered in my ear.

"So you want me to be Carlos." I was too stunned to move so when he hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek I just stood staring at his retreating back until he reached the door where he turned back and winked.

"You okay Cupcake? Who was that?" Joe asked confused and he spun me into him to finish the dance. My mind was whirling, could he be right, was Carlos what I was looking for? Sure he was awkward but was I using that as an excuse.

"Eh, sorry Joe. I'm not feeling all that well any more. Could you take me home please?" I asked still holding onto him. He kept an arm around my shoulders as I picked up my bag and said by to Mare then guided me to my car.

I got in the seat and he drove me home in silence. When we got to my house Joe walked me right to my door but all I rewarded him with was a soft and short kiss.

As soon as I got in I went straight to my room and got ready for bed, I washed off my make up and pulled on Eddie's boxers and a tank top before climbing into bed in my thinking position.

Carlos was certainly smart, hell he was really smart. He was so kind in helping me by being my tutor I couldn't help but smile thinking about it. Then I knew he was loyal even of he didn't want to be, he would always want me to be happy even if it was leaving him out and that fell under not wanting to change me. He made me laugh when I was stuck to lighten the mood so I could get a better hold on things. He also made sure I got tutoring when I wanted it even if he had to work later.

I hadn't really thought of him like that. He always made me smile and laugh just when I needed it and other times too. Christ I've only known him three weeks. He is really cute when he talks about his family though, you can see how much he loves them. I also understand him better than most people when they try to explain things, like in Algebra I have to ask him loads of questions but he always answers me. Then when he is speaking about working on his brother's car and their bikes he gets this cute little sparkle in those gorgeous brown eyes that shows how much he loves doing it. Shit. When did I fall for Carlos?

I woke up the next morning more confused than ever, I phone Mare and we agreed to meet just the two of us at the quarry so we could talk. I cycled and met Mare half way as we cycled the rest together, once we had sat down with an ice pole each we started to talk.

"Okay so what's the problem?"

"Mare, I've fallen for a boy." I told her and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, did you sleep with Joe? I thought you were going to wait." She exclaimed as I sighed.

"No. I don't fancy Joe any more." At this her mouth dropped open.

"What? You've fancied Joe for forever. What changed?"

"I told you I fell for someone else."

"Who is he? What's he like?"

"Mare, you know we made those lists about our dream guys?" She nodded. "I found him although scratch drop dead gorgeous. Which I don't mind I think he's cute in an adorable kind of way."

"Well who is he? Why didn't you tell me? If it's not Joe is it that hunk from Mister's last night because he was drop dead gorgeous."

"No that was the guy I likes big brother."

"Wow if he's is related to wonder hunk then he must me hot. Who is he?"

"Mare, I've fallen for Carlos." She dropped her ice pole as well as her jaw as her eyes widened.

"Are you stupid? He's a geek. You are working at Prom queen when we get to prom, he won't help. What's wrong with Joe? Carlos is weird and quiet Steph, he doesn't get on with your friends."

"Oh come on Joe is a player and he doesn't talk to any of my friends only his reason is because he is a pompous ass, Carlos doesn't speak to anyone apart form me because the guys beat him up and the girls say things like you do."

"Come on Steph, do you really want to chance you're whole team in high school on him, boyfriends in high school don't last long, what happens if you go for it and drop your popularity? When you guys break up it would be you and me."

"You don't know that Mare. Look I want to talk to him this weekend anyway, I don't even know if he fancies me."

"What ever just remember it will change everything."

With that in mind I phoned Carlos and invited him to the park with me for the afternoon, he accepted but wasn't as happy as I thought he would be. I shrugged it off as nerves and walked to the park.

I was sitting in a bench when the Mustang pulled up and he climbed out smiling at me, I waved and made my way over.

"Can I just ask you're brother something for a minute?" I wandered round and stuck my head in Manuel's window and whispered.

"Did you say that last night because he likes me?" I asked and he grinned making me blush.

"Aw whitey you getting nervous on my now?"

"Answer the question."

"You got to be blind to miss the fact that he likes you." He told me causing me to blush deeper and I moved from the car.

"See you later Manuel."

"I can take a hint. Later lover's." Then he was gone and I couldn't help but get nervous.

"Want to wander round the lake Babe?" Carlos asked and I smiled seemed he was as nervous as I was, did Manuel tell him about last night?

"I've been thinking Carlos. Well I was out with Joe last night and it was fun but it was like being out with a friend that I was worried was bitching about me behind my back you know. Worried every time I went to the toilet if he was off with some other girl." I took a deep breath and sighed. "Then when I relaxed he was all talk and no action, the rumours have come from somewhere but I don't know where they started because Joe is boring, can't hold a full conversation without turning it into innuendo or bad mouthing someone else. Then someone told me to think about what I wanted and see if I knew anyone who fit the bill." We passed some kids from the burg who were chatting happily sitting on a rug and I smiled pretending to be watching the ducks.

"I wanted someone smart, kind, loyal, faithful, flexible with their time but not their affections and who would let me be me. I think I know someone like that but I don't know how they feel about me. I just realised how much I like him because I was dumb and stubborn before and didn't realise." I took a deep breath and sat down on the bank of the lake pulling Carlos down with me. We sat in silence for a while until I thought he got what I was saying then I looked at him and swallowed all my pride and worries and just asked him.

"How do you feel about me?" His eyes widened and he smiled softly before pulling me into his arms.

"I like you a lot." He told me, speaking into my hair.

"Good because I like you a lot." I told him and felt the tension leave his body in a rush. I looked up and kissed him softly smiling when I saw the dazed expression on his face.

"Why me?" He asked suddenly looking nervous. "I'm a geek, a nobody and you're the most popular girl in school almost."

"Who cares, I like you for being you not because you're a geek and I hope you like me for me instead of because of some random popularity."

"You know I do." He told me kissing my forehead gently and keeping me held tightly against him.

"I have something to tell you and I need to apologise right now. I was going to wait to tell you on Sunday but it's not fair after what we just confessed so I think I should tell you now." I waited holding him slightly tighter.

"I'm moving to Miami on Monday." And just like that my happiness was shattered. "I have to sit a year in this military boarding school so I can get a head start for when I want to join in the army, I want to be prepared and the scholarship covers it."


	2. Chapter 2

Every time I think of that day I can't help but feel sad that was almost two years ago and I haven't seen Carlos in person since, sure we spoke on the phone and kept a relationship going for almost a year after he left but it was too hard and we eventual

Every time I think of that day I can't help but feel sad that was almost two years ago and I haven't seen Carlos in person since, sure we spoke on the phone and kept a relationship going for almost a year after he left but it was too hard and we eventually stopped writing. I still send the occasional letter and he will reply or he sends a random letter and I reply but I talk to his brother more than him now.

It was the first day of being a Senior and I couldn't be more excited, We were finally the top of the school and got so many privileges I didn't know where to start. I had to miss homeroom so I could see some stupid Freshmen to their classes but other than that it was off to a good start.

I had grown up a lot and gotten a cup size bigger as well as a lot more toned from eating less Pino's and doing more dance as well as cheerleading in Junior year since Terri Gilman finally left. I had my hair down in tight curls today with minimal makeup and gentle perfume. I decided to wear tight Levi's and cowgirl boots with a tight shirt open to show a little cleavage. Once I put all my things in my locker I noticed something odd, there was a t shirt end sticking out of Carlos' locker.

I still missed him and hadn't given anyone the seat to my left since that was his place, the guys thought it was weird but since they didn't know why I just didn't care. I shut my locker and headed off for the common room where the senior's could hang out. When I walked in there was a large crowd of girls flocking around what I could only make out was two guys who looked kind of muscled from the back. What caught my attention was the hair on the tallest one; it was long and silky black like Carlos just the thought of him made me slightly sad.

I settled down in one of the comfy chairs next to Eddie and turned to ask what the commotion was all about.

"One new kid and one return." He told me grinning.

"Return? Who's that?" I asked noticing the grin.

"Just wait." Before he could react the school's tannoy system kicked in calling me to the office. I stood up and smacked Eddie with a book lightly which he caught.

"I'll be back and I want answers." I told him before stalking from the room and heading to the office.

Twenty minutes later and a lecture about keeping time and I was headed back to the common room. Just before I made it in the door I heard the sounds of a fight. Taking my new responsibilities as a Senior seriously I turned the corner to find a group of people surrounding two guys. The first was the guy with the pony tail and the second was a lot smaller and cowering helplessly against the lockers.

As I got closer I noticed it was Martin Presley, a Senior as well but he was no where near as well built as the other guy. I noticed a lot of Seniors were just watching so I marched forward to the front of the circle and was about to shout when I heard him speak.

"Thought you could get away with it?" A very familiar voice warned Martin who was quivering and apologising against the lockers.

I took in the long pony tail, the broad shoulders, the muscles on muscles and the gorgeous Mocha skin and gasped.

"Carlos?" It came as a half whisper since I was equally shocked he was here and that he was beating someone smaller than him. The word's were enough, he tensed and turned a huge beautiful smile on his face and caught my eye.

I couldn't move for the longest moment until it hit me what he was about to do, I turned quickly and made my way back towards the common room then detoured to the toilets. I sat there the whole time as girl after girl was sent in after me and all came up empty handed. When the bell rang I pulled myself together and tried not to let it show how much I had missed him then pushed open the door and stormed into the corridor past Carlos and his new friend.

I heard the soft footsteps behind me getting faster and faster as I stormed through the corridors and practically burst in Mr Ledger's Algebra class taking my seat at the back. Carlos came in and shut the door behind him seemingly unaware of Mr Ledger sitting at his desk his face a mask of confusion.

"What's wrong? I though you would be happy to see me?" Carlos asked as I pulled things from my bag.

"I would be if you hadn't changed." I told him avoiding his gaze.

"How did I change? All that changed is that I got fitter."

"So you're telling me you didn't have someone smaller than you cowering against a locker before you were going to beat the shit out of him?" I asked and looked angrily into his face. He stilled and his head dropped before he could reply the door opened and the class filled in.

I had saved Carlos' seat but I wasn't about to tell him that so I ignored him still standing hands on my desk head down until Mr Ledger pointed out the seat and he took it.

Class passed quickly but I didn't get any work done so it was a complete waste. Carlos sat watching me the entire time as well which made it an uncomfortable situation. Thankfully the bell rang and Carlos was intercepted by his friend I had yet to meet and most of the girl's in our year. I rushed out and was almost at my car when I heard a horn sounding, I turned to find Manuel leaning against his Mustang looking gorgeous as ever with a grin on his face.

I rushed over and gave him a tight hug, unwilling to let go just yet. He seemed to notice my hesitancy and held me close still.

"What's wrong whitey? Thought you would be happy my little bro is back?"

"He isn't back. You know how many times I fought with Carl in the month Carlos was at our school just to stop him from beating up Carlos? Do you know how many favours I called in from girls to stop their boyfriends from beating him up? Then he comes here and within the first hour he has a guy smaller than him cowering against a locker and posing for all the girls that never even paid attention to him when he was here last time." Manuel hugged me close again and kissed my forehead.

"I'll speak to him. He's just trying to show them he isn't to be messed with is all, he's still Carlos." He told me and I sniffed before pulling away.

"What ever, he wanted to break up so he doesn't have to worry about my opinions." I told him and went to walk away but was stopped by Manuel's hand on my arm.

"He broke up with you?" He asked incredulously. "He said you broke up with him."

"No we were on the phone and he asked if I thought we had a good relationship and I said yes then he said the distance was a problem and maybe we should have a break to see how it goes. I was hurt so I just hung up and he never called me since." I told him tears springing at the memory and Manuel hugged me back against his chest.

"Well he's an idiot alright. He was really looking forward to seeing you." I shrugged and Manuel tipped my face so we could lock eyes and brushed my tears away with his thumbs. "He will be here any minute so I'll see you later okay, we still on for Pino's on Wednesday?" I smiled and hugged him as he kissed my cheek again.

"Sure thing. See you then." I turned to walk to my car and paused when I saw Carlos and his friend standing looking angry but I couldn't care less, he wasn't my Carlos any more. I stalked over to Big Blue and motored off as I Carlos and Manuel having a rather heated discussion in the parking lot.

After that Carlos avoided me completely as well as me avoiding him, sometimes I would feel him watching me but I just brushed it off. He joined the football team and I couldn't help but watch him running around the field looking ten times better than Joe Morelli ever did.

I was looking forward to Pino's when I drove home from school that night and couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Manuel turned up looking harassed as Terri Gilman followed him in constantly chatting in his ear and pawing his arm.

He managed to brush her off and made his way over dropping into the chair with a whumph.

"Oh Manuel your so strong and manly and you look just dashing in those jeans." I teased in a high pitched girly voice placing one hand over my heart and pretending to fan my face with the other. He just laughed and settled in slouching against the booth to get comfortable.

We ordered drinks then a pizza to share and Manuel shocked me by bringing up Carlos so soon.

"Carlos is in a bad mood." He told me grinning as I rolled my eyes.

"Why would I care?"

"Well he's been angry since he got in a fight with you but when he found out I was meeting you here he got downright blazing. Took Lester to stop him from beating the shit out of me. Don't worry he wouldn't have managed just like he never managed to hurt me before he bulked up." He joked and I smiled sadly.

"Do you think I'm taking this too far? Not speaking to him I mean?"

"No I think it's right. He was annoyed with people beating him up just because he's smaller so why should he be allowed to do it now he actually has muscle."

"I miss him. It's easy to pretend I don't miss him when he was in Miami but now he's here I can't help but miss him." I told him and he smiled.

"Christ you have it bad." He joked and I flicked a straw at him as the food arrived.

"No, I had it bad for Carlos before he became a bully, now I don't know why I can't get over him. I was doing so well when he was in Miami and I'm glad he's back but I'm sad too because he isn't who I wanted back."

"I get it. Look I'm not saying you should forgive him but talk to him, see if you can work it out because you may like the newer more confident Carlos even more." He told me smiling and flicking a pepper at me so that I laughed.

Just as we were about to get on to a safer conversation the doors to Pino's opened and Carlos wandered in, he was smiling and had the charm turned on full force as he led Sarah Lesley in. She was a bimbo if ever I saw one; all long blonde hair extensions and stick thin with a wonder bra on under a tiny top and with a short skirt leaving nothing to the imagination.

I turned to find Manuel grimace as he looked at his pizza and glared.

"I bet I'm going to just _love_ the new Carlos." I told him the sarcasm dripping from my voice. I took one look and went to stand before Manuel stopped me. "I've suddenly lost my appetite."

"Look he's trying to make you jealous. Ignore him." I sat huffing but when I took another look and she laughed as he said something it was too much.

"Sorry but it worked and I won't stay here and watch it." With that I stormed from Pino's and jumped into Big Blue motoring home as fast as I could.

I stayed home from school the rest of the week feigning illness and avoided my cell. I had ten texts from Manuel and one from Carlos as well as nine from Mare and eight from other girls but I hadn't bothered reading them.

Saturday I woke up determined not to mope around any more, I grabbed my I pod and plugged the headphones into my ears. Dressed in a small tank and some light joggers and tennis shoes I tied my hair up and jogged off down the street. After running around the block about five times I heard footsteps behind me, I turned slightly as Joe Morelli fell into step behind me.

"Hey Cupcake, you alright?"

"Hey, yeah you?"

"I'm fine. Not spoken in a while."

"Yeah I've been busy this week sorry. How was the test for the navy?" I asked, after Mister's Joe and I fell into a weird flirting friendship but nothing more and he had been planning on going to the navy.

"I got in, I leave on Saturday."

"Well done, you'll do well." I told him keeping in pace with my jog until we reached my house for my tenth time and I was sweating and panting.

"Thank's for running with me. I'll see you later or at least before Saturday."

"Sure thing Cupcake." He kissed me on the cheek and I wandered into the house and straight for the shower. After taking care of the essentials I dressed pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and dolly shoes as well as a plain white t shirt and a black waist coat. I did minimal make up and set my hair in lose curls.

I headed down to the park and sat in the spot where Carlos and I had first gotten together to go through my messages. I decided that the random girls could go first and read through all eight. All said Carlos and Manuel had gotten into a fight and Carlos had left with the bimbo and had been seen with her the rest of the week at school. The nine from Mare ranged from gossip to concern to stern warning and back to concern. The ten from Manuel were all about getting together to talk mixed in with a lot of concern seemingly the longer I didn't text back or go in to school.

I took a deep breath before reading the message from Carlos.

_Hey, Mare said you were ill. Get well soon. C xx_

What a load of crap, he knows full well I'm not ill and it's him being an arse. I deleted the message as well as most of the others then texted Mary-Lou so say I was fine but we would need an ice cream session tonight. Then I pressed speed dial three and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey."

"Manuel, it's Steph."

"Hey Whitey, you okay? I texted and haven't seen you?"

"Just ill, you home?"

"Sure just watching the game with Santo's. Wanna come?"

"Eh, yeah I'll be round in ten." I hung up and collected my purse shoving some money and my phone as well as my keys and a hair brush into it, then I jumped in Big Blue and cruised over.

I knocked and let myself in shouting it was me, I had developed a good relationship with his family over the time he was away and it stuck even after we broke up.

"Stephanie, how are you? The boys said you were ill?" Mama asked and I suddenly felt bad.

"No just the bitter taste of disappointment made my stomach a bit queasy." I told her with a sad smile and was hugged in return.

"Now boys aren't worth the drama, Do you want something to drink? The boys are in the den."

"No I'm okay I just need a hug from my big brother."

"Well make sure you tease him about his new girlfriend, cute little thing. Lovely manner's too. He blushes every time I mention her."

"Oh I will make sure to get the details." I told her and wandered off to the den dumping my things on the hall floor. I found the new boy in papa's armchair and Manuel stretched out on the couch watching the game when I entered the den but Carlos was no where to be found so I heaved a sigh of relief and couched to get their attention.

"Hey guys."

"Thought I heard you speaking to Mama." Manuel stated sitting up a little and patting the space by him which I gratefully took and cuddled into his side.

"Steph this is Carlos' friend Lester Santos."

"Hey Lester." I waved slightly and he gave me a frosty look in return which I chose to ignore. I settled back into Manuel's arms more comfortably and we started talking quietly.

"So how you doing little sis?" Manuel asked giving me a squeeze.

"Like I've been rolled over by an articulated lorry." I answered grimly.

"He's just a guy don't get yourself in knot's over him."

"I can't help it, you're _little _brother can do _big_ damage." I told him closing my eyes slightly finally feeling centred in the safety of his arms. He always made me feel safe, not as much so as Carlos did but then I didn't love Manuel past a brotherly love.

"Anyway ignore that, I heard you have a new girlfriend." I asked and turned to spot the flush creep to his cheeks.

"Maybe."

"Oh come on you think I don't know that look big brother, that is the one of someone who is falling." I told him and he groaned burying his head in my hair. "So what is she like?" I asked and he smiled obviously thinking about her.

"She's tall and has the most amazing curves, god I could get lost just watching her dance I tell you. She had beautiful dark skin and jet black straight hair that is so soft. And her eyes, I could get lost in them forever and not think of anything else. I would tell you about her skills in the kissing department but hell I don't want my little sister even hearing about kissing." He joked and I smiled laughing slightly for the first time in days.

"She sounds amazing, what's her name then? How did you meet her? And why am I only finding out from Mama?" I demanded smiling.

"Louise, I met her when I was dropping her fathers car off for work and Mama is a big mouth." I grinned and cuddled in.

"She sounds perfect for you. Now shut up with your constant going on about her before you tell me about her kisses, in my mind all you do is hold hands. I don't want to think about my big brother doing anything like that." I cuddled back into his arms and we watched the game in silence.

As the final whistle went I turned to Lester asking for the remote, this time he smiled and chatted with out without the frosty stare of before.

We channel surfed for a while then ended up in a full fledged cheese doodle fight until we finally calmed down and watched an auto-part's show. There was a slight commotion in the hall and I heard a high pitched laugh that made my _illness_ come back full force. Manuel tightened his arms around me so I couldn't bolt and kept me anchored by him when Carlos wandered into the den with Sarah on his heels holding his hand.

"Lester, Manuel, Steph you know Sarah."

"Sure, hi." I said without looking from the television and pressing more firmly into Manuel's chest. They settled into the chair at the other side of the room and this time Carlos was getting the frosty look from Lester as they stared at each other.

We watched in tense silence only broken by Sarah's grumbling over the programme or her not so discreet suggestions to Carlos about going to his room. When the break finally came I couldn't take it any more.

"Well I have to go see you lot later." I stood and Manuel followed then much to my surprise so did Lester.

"We'll walk you out." Lester told me when I questioned him with a look so I just shrugged and followed pulling on my shoes.

I wrapped my coat around me and picked up my purse before hugging both guys in turn.

"He's just being an ass because he's upset." Lester told me kissing my forehead and I smiled sadly.

"Yeah, just ignore him, he'll figure out the problem soon enough." Manuel added and I snorted.

"He'll come round, he's already been avoiding fight's with anyone and everyone at school now because you don't like it." Lester added and I smiled.

"It's not because of me, it's the old Carlos coming back. I just want him to be happy if it's with bimbo bitch then I'll have to deal." I told them before jumping in Big Blue and cruising over to Mare's.

We chatted and cried and ate ice cream then watched chick flicks for hours until we fell into a sugar induced daze and didn't wake up until Sunday morning. I went through all the motions in mass and even babysat on Sunday night although all I wanted to do was stay in bed and wonder how I fucked up so badly.

I got into school on Monday and actually made it to homeroom but I wish I hadn't, Carlos had taken his seat next to me and Sarah was perched on his desk. I glanced around the room and thankfully managed to get Gail to switch so she sat in my seat and drooled over Carlos while I chatted to Lester. I hadn't been paying attention last week but he hadn't really met anyone properly yet so I took his hand and pulled him on my rounds of the class with me.

At first this was Mare's way of making sure I knew everyone and was nice to them so I could get prom queen but now I just liked chatting to people. I introduced him to the whole class ignoring the back corner and sat us back down again.

"You do that a lot?" He asked amused and I smiled.

"When we were freshmen and Sophomore I did it because Mare wanted me to be prom queen when we were seniors but after Carlos left I did it because it stopped me from missing him and now I like it because I get to chat to everyone and get to know the different people in my class. I like the fact I'll be able to look back on my yearbook and say that's so and so they like this and that and all this other stuff because I know them not just, oh that's so and so I heard she was dating him or whatever. It's fun and it means I can introduce the new people like yourself."

"And prom queen is Stephanie Plum for that wonderful speech." He stated in a commentators voice making me laugh. As we all filed out for our first classes I headed to the common room with Lester as I noticed Carlos walking Sarah to class. Lester followed my gaze and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Ignore him. He'll come round." I shrugged and slung an arm around his waist as we walked into the common room and took a seat in the corner talking, a moment later Carlos walked in and saw us. He hesitated as I was there but noticing Lester was the only one he was truly friends with he came over.

Lester and I continued our conversation while he sat silently until I figured I had spent enough time being tortured by his presence and stood.

"I'm going to catch up with Eddie." Lester nodded and shot me an apologetic smile while Carlos just examined his shoes so I wandered over and sat at a chair next to Eddie dropping my head on his shoulder.

"You okay Steph?" He asked and I felt the water works starting, tears pricked the back of my eyes as I tried not to cry in front of so many people. He noticed the on coming flood and wrapped me in his arms pulling me closer as I tried to control myself. One or two slipped out and I angrily swiped at them to clear my face before standing and without a word I rushed from the room.

Once I had gotten myself under control in the bathroom's I wandered out slowly my pockets stuffed with toilet paper. As soon as I was out I stopped in my tracks, Carlos was leaning against the wall waiting his feet crossed at the ankles and arms folded over his chest. It was an intimidating gesture with his new amounts of muscle but it just made me sad as it reminded me of when he was scrawny and tried it, looking not even half as scary as he did now.

I went to walk past him to the common room when his voice stopped me.

"Babe." I had loved him calling me that before but now it just tore at my heart. "Can we talk?" I took a deep breath and nodded leaning my back against the lockers waiting. "What did I do that was so wrong?" He asked in a small voice and I couldn't believe he was asking but I answered him the annoyance clear in my voice.

"You were going to beat up someone smaller than you, as some sick form of revenge." I told him and saw him tense even more out the corner of my eye.

"Carl beat me up and you were still friends with him. What's the difference?"

"I was friends with Carl since primary I knew he was an ass and he didn't hide it. You made out to be innocent all the time then you do that as soon as you have the power to do it. Do you know how many times I fell out with Carl trying to stop him from beating you up? Do you know how many girls I had to call in favours with to get them to stop their boyfriends from beating you up Sophomore year? Then you come back and throw it all in my face by taking petty revenge. That's not who I fell for and I won't put up with it." I told him as he hung his head.

"Oh and let's not forget you sulk for all of two days before getting a new girlfriend, knowing Sarah is someone I hate and bring her to Pino's where I am trying to enjoy my dinner when you know I'm going to be there." At this he flinched and I couldn't blame him but it softened me slightly. "You know what it doesn't matter, I just want you to be happy if it's with Sarah so be it, but please don't flaunt her in front of me. It hurts too much." I pushed from the lockers but before I could move my feet he had me pinned back against them.

"I won't fight again, ever, I promise." He told me looking into my eyes.

"Sarah doesn't mind you fighting." I told him and he sighed.

"She isn't my girlfriend, I just wanted to make you jealous and it was stupid and I hurt you and I'm sorry. I want to be with you again." At this I couldn't fight the smile that threatened.

"You have to make sure she understands you two aren't together anymore before I will say anything." I told him and he grinned pulling back and grabbing my hand dragging me down the corridor. He left me to the left of a door then knocked and asked to speak to Sarah urgently. She bounded out the room and he shut the door behind her. When she tried to get near he moved backwards out of her reach and started talking.

"Sarah, we are over. I know you weren't my girlfriend but we will be nothing more than friends I have a girlfriend now and I'm not going to mess it up." He told her before backing her into the door and pushing her through it before closing it behind her where we could hear her screams of outrage.

I laughed when he picked me up spinning me round and round and holding me tightly to his chest. I pulled the tie from his hair and played with the strands before looking into his eyes and smiling the first full smile in weeks. I lowered my lips to his and we melted into each other. They were soft kisses so by the time we made it back to the common room we didn't look to conspicuous. He let me down but kept a hold of my hand and pulled me in behind him, we walked straight over to Lester and sat down with me in his lap and Lester smiled before pulling out his phone.

"Yeah he finally got his head out his ass." I raised an eyebrow and he handed me the phone.

"So it worked out?"

"Sure did big brother. I guess you were right for once." I joked then hung up turning to Carlos with a strange look on his face.

"Big brother?"

"Yeah, well you have my heart so he was like a big brother except I got on with him." I told him before kissing him again much to Lester's dismay and the rooms delight as they all cheered.


End file.
